Thy thoughts of mine
by KiraStorm
Summary: Hmmm...I wonder what Musa's thought are on the past seasons...hmmm...I guess we're About to find out.


Dear diary,

Today was my last day of Freshmen year at Alfea. It was a totally cool year. I met new people, who are now my best friends. Though the blond is a little whack, but the rest is pretty cool.

One of my roomies, Bloom, she's from Earth or so we thought turns out she's the lost Princess of Sparx. Talk about total awesomeness, she way powerful and very gutsy; she took on three senior witches by herself! (Okay, she sorta walked into that fight but hey, she got her Winx finally). At our welcome back mixer.

Ha ha ha, would've loved to see their faces when they opened that egg, Flora spelled.

Sky better watch his royal step with her. She might just eviscerate him. He's lucky she speaking to him. Same goes for Stel and Brandon.

I'm sharing a bedroom with this girl Tecna, she is obsessed with technology and logic. It kinda gets on my nerves when she goes all logical on us. I mean music all about your heart not some formula...yuck! But she's pretty cool. She's updated all my equipment in under hour. It looks like Timmy from R.F. has finally met his match.

Flora has to be the most normal of all my dormmates. She love working with nature. She is the best potions class. But I can feel bad; she is kindest fairy at Alfea but she's not seeing anyone. Hmmm... I bet Stella would know just who to set her up with. I better make sure Flora is on high alert when Stel kicks into match maker mode.

Okay...,maybe their not really stable but at least they don't shout who they are half the time.

Stella is the very definition of a girly girl. It makes me want to run when she starts talking about Sky... Opps I mean Brandon. God, that was a blow for her. I thought she was going to spell him and Sky right there in front of all the Royals. She's damn proud of being the princess of Solaria. And didn't like that he tricked her like that. And if I see another Miss Magix Pageant it will be too soon.

Anyway I met this guy, he's a little off the beaten path, ya know. He's not what you'd think of when you think of a hero. He's dark, a brooder, and has the nerve to look down on us fairies. *rolling eyes*.

I guess he completely forgot about that rescue at Black Mud Swamp. I mean I would 'get away their man-eating plants'. That was laughable, Flora identified them on sight as noise haters!

Not to mention when Tecna was able describe the centaur. Down to its height and weight just by a tuff of hair. I thought, he was gonna crush his teeth from all that grinding! Priceless!

And let's not forget the 'Great Shower' he got from Bloom after getting on her bad side. I Wasn't there for the day of the Rose. But from what I heard he made a heavy pass at Bloom to tick off Sky/Brandon and she gave him a shower!

And he better had been under a spell when. I asked him for help that day in Magix. Talk about an extreme let down! Or so help me, he'll be tone deaf when I'm done with him.

Hmmm...I wonder if it somehow became our ritual to humiliate, embarrasses or annoy him whenever we get the chance? I know Stel always hit him hard with every snappy comment she could. I think the best was

'"This is a job for a Specialist!"

'"When are the Specialist gonna get here?"'

Talk about a burn, I guess from Stella, that makes it a sunburn!

Pleaseeee, Us girls could whip those boys without magic! And have when we were ground and those witches let a Centaur loose on campus. They had swords and shields. We on the other hand had cleaning supplies and no winx.

Gooooddd times...good times!

Riven is actually kinda awkward in social situations. He'll act like jerk but he's pretty descent. I mean seriously who needs training to tell someone that you like them. Talk about a shock when blurted that out then just bolted! I still haven't given him an answer yet, or I might not at all? Am I suppose to? It wasn't like I was being asked out. Just some guy that hangs around my friends' boyfriends telling me he likes me. Yeah, not sure how to take that...answer...no answer? Gotta weigh it a little more.

So that was my freshman year! Took on senior witches and won! Defeated the army of decay! Oh, yeah i totally skipped over that, didn't I? Probably for a good reason, it was totally gross. With all those decaying monsters!

We got alittle worried when Riven showed up without Sky or Bloom. I thought, Stella was gonna burn his butt a good one for that. But our local peacekeeper (Flora) wouldn't have that! No!

Though, that doesn't stop Stella from mumbling about letting 'him feel the heat of her rage' as we dragged her away from the three specialists! Haha! Had to confiscate that scepter of her's till she cooled down. Which Took only Brandon coming over to flirt with her...so not long.

Saving Magix was definitely, the best part of freshmen year. Though then again becoming part of family! Yeah, that sounds just about right! I don't think I've been a part of one, since mom died. It feels...better than before. As if a weight lighten. Not gone but lighter...much lighter.

Well...I better get packing, dad got me a pass to Wizapolza! It's gonna be awesome!

But I can't help but wonder what our Sophomore year is gonna be like. It can't be as awesome as this year nothing can beat it.

Check ya later my peeps

Musa


End file.
